How We Met
by Kristen Verne
Summary: Kairi's parents have passed away but, how did they meet in the first place? How did the niece of Ansem the Wise and some random kid become and item?


**I did a picture on Deviantart and it inspired this fic about how Kairi's parents met.**

 **It will also go into a little more detail about their young lives.**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **Yamato, Momo, and Sasuke © to Yamichaos27!**

 **Kaname, Rimi, Itsuki, Saki, and Orochi © to me!**

* * *

"Kaname, get out of here before your father gets home!"

"Mother?" The young auburn-haired boy, knew what her words meant. "What about you?"

The woman placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Go on, I've dealt with him far longer than you and I can take it."

Kaname looked at the bruise on her cheek before nodding and running out the door. If his father had been out all night, it meant only one thing: Orochi Mae had been at the saloon all night and would come home drunk. That would mean his mother would get hit again and that's why she sent him away, to be spared his father's drunken wrath.

* * *

"If you're going out stealing again, you're gonna get caught." Kaname's neighbor and friend, Aeleus Ono stood nearby.

"You know as well as I do that I have no choice." the young boy huffed. "My father doesn't work and eats all our food; it's the only way my mother and I can eat."

Aeleus looked down. "I know… my family tries to help but, then your father only fights my father and tells him to stay away from you and Mrs. Sakura."

Kaname turned away. "I wasn't going to go steal again. I have other plans for today…" With those words, the boy took off into town.

All shopkeepers kept an eye on him as Kaname passed by. He was known as the local kleptomaniac, though no one but his friends, Aeleus and Dilan, knew the reason why. Kaname hated that label but could do nothing about it.

The boy moved, quickly, past the shops and ran up the road to the castle. He spotted the head guards, Hayato, Yamato, and Minoru standing by the gates. Kaname had been planning this for days now, if he was to be a troublemaker, as much as he didn't like it, he would own it. The castle remained un-breached for the longest time and now he planned to change that.

He would be the first person to slip past the guards and get inside the castle.

Kaname waited until the two guards were called away by the lead scientist under Lord Ansem, Susumu Kagaki. The boy slipped past and ran towards a small opening where they were constructing a new office and hadn't put in a window yet. Diving inside, Kaname ran through the corridors. He'd done it! He was inside!

Navigating the halls, the young man searched for anything interesting. However, all he found was one hallway after another. "You couldn't find anything in this maze…" His footsteps slowed to a creep as he came around a bend head could hear voices.

There, in a room that looked like a laboratory, stood Susumu and a boy with blonde hair. The boy looked up and noticed the intruder. "Father look! An intruder!"

"Good boy, Even! GUARDS! GUARDS!"

"Uh oh…" Kaname took off down the corridors. He could hear the guards behind him as he came to a beautifully designed hall with a gold inlayed door at the end. Pulling on that door, he found it locked but, another door lay to his right. Pulling open the door he went inside, leaning on the door to catch his breath. "I think I've finally lost those guards…"

"Oh!"

He looked up and saw a girl with crimson hair staring at him. "Oh, I am so dead…" The girl drew in a breath. "Wait! Don't scream!"

"And why not!? You're probably one of them, one of the Insurgos!"

"One of the what…?" The boy stepped forward, slowly. "Look, I'm just some nobody kid who was curious about what was inside the castle, that's all. My name's Kaname, Kaname Mae."

She relaxed a little bit. "Oh really… you're good then; not just anyone can get past Captain Minoru."

"Not really, I just watched for the last few days to figure out the best way in."

"Well then," her eyes glittered with curiosity. "My name is Rimi." She motioned to a seat nearby. "Come, sit. I don't get many visitors since the rebellion."

Kaname sat down. "I heard about that. Those rebels, or Insurgos, as you called them, killed a number of royal consorts and council members."

Rimi looked down. "Yes, they killed so many people and my uncle has kept me in the castle for my own protection."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Well, enough about that, what about your family? I don't get to hear much of what happens outside these walls." She rested her chin on her hands, listening eagerly.

The boy's gaze fell. "My family's not much to speak of. My father is not a good man; most of his days are spent with his rambunctious, trouble making, friends and he drinks his nights away in the local pub. Every morning he comes home drunk and beats myself and my mother."

"So that's how you got that bruise…"

"Yea…" He closed his eyes. "Sometimes I wish I had no father."

Rimi averted her gaze. "Let's change the subject then. So, do you like to read?"

The hours past as the boy and girl spoke of literature, art, music, and many other things. The time flew by as their conversation went on. Kaname told jokes and made the young lady laugh.

* * *

Rimi looked out the window to see the sun setting. "It's getting late. You should get home but, I don't know if you can get out without being caught."

"I never expected to get this far or be in here this long. I expected to be caught and thrown out." He admitted. "I'm sure there's no way for me to get out easily."

"I'm sure…"

Suddenly, the door opened and a man walked inside. "Rimi, dear, supper has been ready for an hour. Why haven't you co…?" His eyes widened as he noticed the boy there. "Who are you and what are you doing in here!?"

"L… Lord Ansem!?"

"Uncle," the girl stood. "I… I was going to come down…"

Kaname gasped. "He's your uncle!? That makes you the heir to the throne!?"

"Yes…" Rimi stood between her uncle and her friend. "Uncle, please, he's nothing but a boy who was curious about what was in the castle. He's been in here all day talking with me. I don't have any friends to speak of and he's been nice. You should hear his story; we need some guards to go and…"

"That is enough! How dare you harbor an intruder?"

"Uncle! He's not one of them. If he was, I'd be dead already!"

The boy stepped around the girl. "M…my Lord… I am sorry. I know this looks bad but, I was only curious as to what was inside. I never meant to meet your niece; I came in here to hide from the guards and met her, by chance. I did not mean anything by it. Please, sir, be merciful…"

Ansem the Wise glared at him. "What is your name, boy?"

"Kaname, sir. Kaname Mae."

"Well, Kaname," he looked from the boy to his niece. "You've made it farther than anyone else and, that is commendable but, I must have you sent away and you must never set foot in my castle again! GUARDS!"

As more footsteps approached, Rimi took her newfound friend's hand. "I'm sorry. I should've told you who my uncle was."

"No, I should've left earlier and then you wouldn't be in trouble."

Yamato entered the room. 'Yes, my Lord?"

"Escort this boy out of the castle."

"Yes sir…" the guard placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come on, young man." Kaname followed the guard out without a word. "You're lucky his Lordship didn't lock you up. I'm impressed you stayed undetected all day. Why'd you do it, though?"

The boy sighed. "I have nothing else to do… and I would rather not be at home where my father will beat me."

Yamato paused. "Beat you?" The guard looked at the boy. "When does he do this?"

"Every morning, mostly."

The guard looked down. "Young man, I will stop by tomorrow and see what I can do…"

"Really!?"

"It's my duty." Yamato smiled. "You know what, I think you need something else to do. Some other way to spend your time. You're strong and, not many can get inside the castle. How about, after I deal with your father, I teach you the ways of the sword."

Kaname looked up in surprise. "I'd love that. I'd never be helpless again."

"Good, then I'll come by tomorrow."

* * *

"Kaname, you must go. Your father will be here any mo…"

"No," the boy shook his head. "Help is coming today." He jumped as a knock sounded on the door. "He's here!" Running to the door, he threw it open. "Yamato! I'm so glad you made it!"

The guard came inside. "I'm glad I could help."

"Kaname, who is this?"

"Mother, this is one of the guards, Yamato. He's offered to help us."

The woman smiled. "I thank you, my lad. My husband should be home soon; hide over there."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The front door flew open as Orochi stumbled inside. "Sakura… if that boy's not… oh, there you are… come here!"

"Father, what's going on?"

"QUIET!" The man grabbed his son's arm and punched him. "You're coming with me… you will…"

"That's enough!" From out of the shadows, stepped Yamato, who drew his sword. "Let the boy go! You're under arrest!"

Orochi glared at him. "Who are you?"

"I am Yamato, castle guard. I'm arresting you for abusing your wife and son!"

"Just try it!" Orochi pulled Kaname close before pulling out a knife.

Kaname pulled back his arm and elbowed his father in the stomach before running to his mother. Yamato approached the man, sword at the ready. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Sakura hugged her son as Yamato led Orochi away. "Oh, thank you so much, sir."

"I'll send someone over to get a full statement while I take this guy away."

About thirty minutes later, the door opened again and, the last person Kaname expected to see, walked in. "Lord Ansem!?"

"Indeed, young man." He smiled "and I brought someone else with me." Rimi came out from behind him. "I'm here because Yamato told me what happened with your father. I've come personally to deliver the news that, should his bail ever be paid, there is a restraining order to keep him away from the two of you. Also, you will be able to protect yourself and your mother, if need be."

"Sir?"

Ansem smiled kindly. "Yamato has requested that you be made his apprentice swordsman. He explained everything and I approve of his choice. Not many people could get inside my castle and stay hidden for an entire day. You have skills, we just need to find the right outlet for them and I think an apprenticeship would be good for you. Yamato and would be a good teacher and friend for you. If it's alright with your mother…?"

"I like that idea, my Lord…" The woman curtsied.

"Good, then, we shall see you tomorrow." The ruler nodded his head and turned to go. "Come along, Rimi."

Rimi smiled and waved to Kaname. "It was nice seeing you again, Kaname. I'm glad we could help you and your mother out. Well, goodbye… Kaname…" With that, she left.

"Was that the princess?" Sakura asked her son.

"Uh huh…"

The woman smiled at her child's slightly red face. "She is quite lovely. Maybe you'll get to see her more when you begin your apprenticeship."

"Oh mother… she's the princess and I'm just some kid. I'll go but, I wouldn't expect her to care much."

"Don't count yourself out yet."

* * *

Kaname stood before the castle gates. Three years had passed since Yamato took him under his wing. He'd grown into the finest young swordsman in Radiant Garden and Ansem brought him into the guard even at such a young age.

He stood at the base of the palace, staring up at the room above him, dreamy eyed. Rimi stood in the window, brushing her beautiful hair. She looked out and saw Kaname below her before giving a small wave.

"Oh, young love." Yamato shook his head. "Just like me and Momo were once."

Kaname coughed. "Ok… why don't we change the subject…? How do you like being the captain?"

"It's nice… I just wish the old captain hadn't been discharged the way he had." Yamato stared up. "He might have been the captain for many more years if he hadn't slapped her Miss. Rimi. I had to hold you down before you tackled the captain for hitting her."

Kaname growled. "I wish Lord Ansem locked Captain Minoru up in the dungeon instead of just discharging him. He deserves worse for hitting Rimi…"

"Miss. Rimi…"

"Fine, Miss. Rimi," Kaname looked up at the window again and saw Rimi looking down at him.

"All right." Yamato pushed him away. "Your shift is over, go on home before your melt the glass of Miss. Rimi's window with your stare."

Rolling his eyes, the young man moved down the stairs and towards town. "Very funny, Captain…"

* * *

The young man stared at the celling. He picked up the sword Yamato gave him, called Horizon Break, and drew it out, slightly. He'd been bold and brave enough to pick up the sword, bold and brave enough to try and tackle Captain Minoru, and now he had to be bold and brave enough to tell her.

He loved Rimi but, he was only a guard, nothing to gain the attention of the lovely, perfect, princess. Sure, they'd gotten to know one another; during a small rebel scare, he'd been assigned as her personal bodyguard and absolutely fell head over heels for her.

"I… I've got to say something!" Leaping off his bed, he took off downstairs, outside, and towards the castle.

As he came to the gates, he froze. His fellow guards, Dilan and Aeleus lay unconscious. "This isn't good…"

He ran as fast as he could through the palace. Most of the staff lay unconscious or dead. He knew it… the rebels, the Insurgos. They made it inside… "Rimi!"

"Kaname!" Yamato ran towards him. "When did you get here?"

"I came to talk the Rimi and I found the others unconscious and I got worried for her."

The older guard nodded. "I am looking for his Lordship; I'll go look for him. Go find Miss. Rimi!"

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, up to the royal chambers. He froze as he heard male voices speaking from Rimi's room. "We should kill her now…"

"No! Her uncle has escaped us, for now." Kaname gasped, slightly. It was the voice of the former Captain of the guard, Minoru. "We can use the girl to draw him out. Then, we'll kill them both! Spread out and find him! Tell 'his Lordship' if he ever wants to see his precious niece alive, he'll meet us down in his laboratory." The young guard squished himself up against the wall as the men ran past.

Once they left, the young man moved quietly towards his friend's open door. As he peaked inside, he saw Rimi. "Oh no…" The girl sat on her bed her arms chained to her bedposts.

"Please, let me go… Minoru… please…"

"Shut up!" He brought his hand sharply across her face. "You will not speak again!"

Rimi looked up and saw Kaname standing on the outside of the doorway. The boy put a finger to his lips before banging on the wall. The old guard stood up. "Who's there!?"

The young guard moved down the hall and hid behind a tapestry as Minoru ran past. Kaname ran into the room. "Rimi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine but, my uncle!"

"Yamato is with him." He tried cutting off the chains with his sword, however, the blade broke. "But, I've got to get you out of here."

"That won't work, boy…" Minoru stood behind him. "You're brave, I didn't think you were stupid. Now, surrender."

Kaname stood up and grabbed a sword hanging on the wall, drawing it out of the sheath. "Get back Minoru!"

"Do you even know what that sword is?"

"I don't care! I won't let you harm Rimi or any other person in this castle!" The young man glared at the former captain. "You can't stop me!"

The man pulled out his Warhammer and charged the boy. Any other sword would've broken under the force of the blow but, this sword didn't. It stayed strong and didn't even vibrate under the blow. Kaname parried the bow aside and went in for the strike. With the weight of his Warhammer, the former guard didn't have the time to move as the sword drove into his gut.

"B…boy… you…you've killed m…me…" Kaname pulled the blade out as the former captain's body slid to the ground.

"Kaname…" Rimi gasped. The young swordsman wiped the crimson blade on his kill's coat before turning and slicing off the girl's chains. Rimi leapt up, wrapping her arms about his neck. "Oh, Kaname… I was so scared…"

"Don't worry, Rimi, I'm here." He set down the sword and embraced her. "Come, we have to go. We've got to go find Yamato and your uncle. M... my sword broke; may I use this one?"

The young woman looked down at the sword. "Well… if I explain, I'm sure my uncle wouldn't mind… too much. That sword is very special to my family and we don't let just anyone use it but, there's no one else I rather have use it."

Putting the scabbard on his waist, Kaname held the blade. "Ok, I'll take good care of it."

* * *

The two moved through the castle, the young man dispatched every rebel who attacked. "They're probably down in the laboratory."

"Rimi! You're safe!" Ansem the Wise and Yamato stood there with the scientists and the remainder of the guards.

"Uncle!" She ran into his embrace. "Oh Uncle! You're alright!"

"I thought the Insurgos had you. They said to meet them here or they'd kill you."

"Kaname saved me… he killed Minoru who was one of them."

The ruler looked at the young guard. "Then I owe you for saving my niece's life." He paused as he noticed the sword. "Wait! Where'd you get that?"

"Uncle, I let him use it. His sword broke and he used Dawn's Might to fight."

Ansem sighed. "All right, I'll allow it…" His eyes narrowed. "You…"

Kaname turned and saw the last person he expected to see, standing in the door. "Father!?"

"So this is what you do!? You betray everything I ever did by siding with them, son?"

"You were locked up! They put you in prison!" The boy held up his sword.

Orochi smirked and pulled out a large broadsword. "My friends bailed me out…" He glared at Ansem and Rimi. "We're here to deal with those blasted royals, and you're in the way!" The man unleashed a wave of energy that knocked Kaname back.

"Kaname!" Rimi rushed to his side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

"Stay back!" The two looked up and saw a group of other Insurgos approaching Ansem and Yamato. As the captain fought off the rebels, Kaname's father moved around towards Ansem the Wise.

"Rimi," the young man placed a hand on hers. "Get down and hide." The girl nodded and ducked under the lab desk as Kaname jumped up and joined his captain in battle.

Ansem knelt down beside where his niece hid. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… UNCLE WATCH OUT!" Orochi stood over them with his sword raised.

Yamato looked up at the girl's cry. "NO!" He ran towards them.

As Kaname dispatched the final Insurgo, he heard Rimi shriek, loudly. "CAPTAIN!" Yamato stood over Ansem and Kaname, Orochi's sword sticking through his chest. "What have you done!?"

"That fool… protecting these blasted royals! All they do is stand above us and don't care about the common folk. To them, we're nothing but insects! Why defend them when they care only about themselves! Why would you defend them!?" He pulled the sword out of the captain and shoved his limp body to the ground. "I don't want to kill you, son but, I will if you refuse to abandon them."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "I won't abandon them. I swore an oath to protect them."

"Oaths were made to be broken!"

"And I would never abandon Rimi…" He moved in front of said girl and her uncle, glancing back at the young lady. "I-I love her… but, you wouldn't know anything about that since you never loved me or Mom. I'll defend Rimi to my last breath!"

Rimi's eyes widened at his words, as did Ansem's. Orochi only laughed. "Love never did me any good and we'll see what it does other than get you killed." He charged his son and the two clashed. Sparks flew from the metal blades as they made contact.

Kaname felt a surge of power swell through him; it came from the sword in his hands. Swinging the blade as hard as he could, blast of energy, of both light and darkness, burst from the weapon. His father flew back against the wall, unconscious.

Ansem the Wise knelt over the fallen body of Yamato, "Oh Yamato, I owe you my life and the life of my niece… you were the bravest captain I've ever had."

"Captain…" the young soldier shed a tear at his mentor's dead form. A hand slipped into his own. "Rimi, maybe it should've been me instead. The captain was soon to be a father; he had so much to live for…"

"You have much to live for too…"

"Indeed," the ruler took off his lab coat and laid it over the dead captain. "You both fought bravely. No one shall ever forget Yamato's sacrifice; I shall also make sure his family never have want or need. I shall provide for all financial issues or anything else to make sure that his family is well cared for. It is the least I can do for him after his sacrifice. He shall be honored as hero and the bravest warrior Radiant Garden's ever had."

Rimi collapsed from the stress of the day's events as some other guards came inside the laboratory and took Orochi away. The young guard caught her in his arms. "Hold on, I've got you."

As she clung to him, the events truly setting in, Ansem approached. "Kaname, may I have that sword back?"

"Of course…" he handed it back.

"You've also done a great service." The ruler smiled. "I am truly grateful."

"As am I…" Rimi planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Yamato's funeral came and it broke Kaname's heart to see Yamato's wife Momo. What it must be like to lose the one you love and she was seven months pregnant with their son, Sasuke Yamato Kazekiri.

* * *

A week later, Ansem called Kaname to his study. "Kaname, Yamato was the best Captain of the Guard I've ever had. However, I am now in need of a new captain and I can think of no one better than yourself."

"Me!?" The young man gasped. "I'm just a kid. Why me?"

"Young man, you performed above and beyond the call of duty. You risked your life for myself and for… Rimi." He smiled. "Yamato taught you well. Also," he looked to his left and saw Rimi watching them. "Having you around would make a certain niece of mine more than happy. What do you say?"

Glancing over to the girl, Kaname smiled. "When do I start my position…?"

* * *

 **Well, here we go! I hope you guys enjoyed this one.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **Psalm 66:17**

 ** _"For I cried out to him for help, praising him as I spoke."_**


End file.
